mimimofandomcom-20200214-history
Top Model (Season 1)
Contestants The 10 models competing in the first season were: Episode summaries The Girl Who Wants It Bad First aired May 20, 2003 Twenty semi-finalists, chosen from thousands of hopefuls, arrived in Los Angeles for the preliminary round of the competition. The contestants were told that only ten of them would make it to the finals. For the week's photo shoot, the ten finalists modeled J.Lo by Jennifer Lopez swimwear atop a Manhattan skyscraper. The judging session saw Jane become the first model eliminated from the competition. *'Featured photographer': Douglas Bizzaro & Elizabeth Moss The Girl Is Here To Win, Not Make Friends First aired May 27, 2003 For the week's challenge, the nine remaining finalists took part in a mock fashion show. The challenge winner was Lluvy. For the photo shoot, the finalists posed for Stuff ''magazine. The judging session saw Sasha become the second model eliminated from the competition. *'Featured photographer': Barry Hollywood *'Special guests': Wyclef Jean The Girl Who Gets Rushed To The Emergency Room ''First aired June 3, 2003 The eight remaining finalists were given makeovers. They had a challenge on applying make-up, which was won by Louise. For the week's photo shoot, the finalists had beauty shots taken with a snake. The judging session saw Daisy become the third model eliminated from the competition. *'Featured photographer': Troy Ward *'Special guests': Kim Lepine, Jon Silverman, Max Tucci, Janice Combs, Constance White, Derek Kahn The Girl Who Drives Everyone Crazy First aired June 10, 2003 The seven remaining finalists were challenged to polish their acting skills. They were given a challenge on line-reading, which was won by Eboni. Instead of a photo shoot, the finalists shot a commercial for Fresh Look contact lenses. The judging session saw Lluvy become the fourth model eliminated from the competition. *'Featured commercial director': Loren Haynes *'Special guests': Jon Silverman, Alice Spivak, Tracy Staus The Girl Who Everyone Thinks Is Killing Herself First aired June 17, 2003 For the week's challenge, the six remaining finalists gave interviews, with Dalya winning. The photo shoot was a campaign for Reebok with NFL Rookie of the Year Clinton Portis. The judging session saw Dalya become the fifth model eliminated from the competition. *'Featured photographer': Daniel Garriga *'Special guests': Cindy Berger, Jon Silverman, Clinton Portis, Christine Curry, Martin Crandall, Derek Kahn, Steve Santagati The Girl Who Deals With A Pervert First aired June 24, 2003 The five remaining finalists were flown to Paris for the week's challenge and photo shoot. They did a lingerie shoot for Wonder Bra with male model Brad Pinkert, and for the challenge they attended go-sees. The judging session saw Louise become the sixth model eliminated from the competition. *'Featured photographer': Michel Haddi *'Special guests': Pink, Brad Pinkert, Emma Mackie, Marilyn Gauthier The Girls Get Really Naked First aired July 1, 2003 For the week’s challenge, the four remaining finalists went to a restaurant and met four men, who judged them on their ability to carry themselves in a couture situation. The challenge winner was Mercedes. The finalists did two photo shoots this week: a black-and-white beauty shoot shot by Tyra Banks, and a nude shoot for Merit Diamond jewelry. The finalists were flown back to New York City for the judging session, which saw Olivia become the seventh model eliminated from the competition. *'Featured photographers:' Tyra Banks, Patrick Katzman *'Special guests:' Pascal Millet, Derek Khan How The Girls Got Here First aired July 8, 2003 This episode was an overview of the past seven episodes of the cycle which featured previously unseen footage. The Girl Who Becomes America's Next Top Model First aired July 8, 2003 The final three contestants were Eboni Davis, Joy McLaren and Mercedes Scelba-Shorte. Eboni became the eighth model eliminated at the penultimate judging session. Joy and Mercedes competed in a Baby Phat fashion show. The final judging session saw Joy crowned America's Next Top Model. *'Special guest:' Drew Lineham Summaries Contestants's progress Photo shoot guide *Episode 1 photo shoot: Swimwear on a rooftop *Episode 2 photo shoot: Swimwear for Stuff *Episode 3 photo shoot: Beauty shots with snakes *Episode 4 commercial: Fresh Look contact lenses *Episode 5 photo shoot: Reebok ad with Clinton Portis *Episode 6 photo shoot: Wonder Bra overlooking the Eiffel Tower *Episode 7 photo shoots: Black & white beauty shots, nude campaign for Merit Diamond Makeovers * Dalya - Long Naomi Campbell-inspired weave. * Daisy - Blonde highlights. * Eboni - Wavy weave. * Joy - Short pixie cut. * Lluvy - Dyed red. * Louise - Dark brown and shoulder length. * Mercedes - Trimmed and darkened. * Olivia - Lightened.